


Finding Mr. Right

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Broken Heart, Cheating Boyfriend, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The guys help Janine get over a very bad breakup.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Finding Mr. Right

Janine was excited. She’s been dating Bobby for almost two months. He was a really sweet guy and seemed to be the whole package. He was tall, had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, a killer smile and a body that just wouldn’t quit! They had taken things slow, both agreeing that they didn’t want to rush into anything. He had been through a bad breakup before; Janine had admitted that she’s trying to move on from a broken heart. She didn’t divulge the details about her failed attempts of attracting Egon’s attention. 

They had scheduled a date for tonight and she had decided that tonight was “the night.” 

Peter had noticed her giddiness and had to take advantage of the situation. He strolled over to her desk where she was starting to shut her computer down. “You’ve been in an unusually good mood today! You got a date?”

Janine looked at him with a bright smile. “As a matter of fact, I do!”

“And based on how happy you’ve been, my guess is you’ve gotten something ‘extra’ planned?” He leaned to the side, taking a peek at her legs, then straightened up to look back at her. “Yep! Looks like you took the time to shave your legs! That’s a sure sign you’re gonna get laid!” 

She frowned lightly but then changed to a smirk. “I keep my legs shaved, just so ya know. I take my appearance very seriously.”

“And I’m sure your fella is appreciative,” Peter replied. “Have fun, Janine! You deserve it!”

“Thanks, Dr. V!” She said as she grabbed her purse and left. 

Peter headed upstairs and saw Egon leaving the lab. “Hey Spengs! All done in the lab?”

Egon smiled. “For now. I’m taking a break. Besides, the test results won’t be ready for another twelve hours.”

Peter nodded. “Um-hmmmm, nice!”

“Where’s Janine?” Egon asked as he looked down the hall.

“It’s 5:30 on a Friday evening! She’s gone - got a date!”

Egon’s facial expression fell slightly. “That’s good. She deserves a break.”

“Yeah, she does. At least from SOMEBODY,” Peter replied sarcastically. 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Egon shot back.

“Sorry, but she’s spent how long chasing after you, just to get shot down? It’s good to see that she’s trying to move on. I just feel bad for you.”

“Why?”

“Cause I was always pulling for you two,” Peter admitted. “You’ll never admit it, but I can see how much she means to you. I was just hoping it was gonna work.”

Egon returned a faint smile as they continued to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Janine was on her way to her boyfriend’s apartment. She stopped at a traffic light and casually glanced over to the right. Her heart almost stopped. Her boyfriend Bobby was escorting a lovely young woman into a room at a tacky little motel. 

Janine quickly gave her signal, changed lanes and pulled into the parking lot of the motel. She slammed the car door and stomped up to the room door. She pounded on the door. “BOBBY! OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Within seconds, the door flew open, Bobby standing in the doorway. His expression was anger more than anything. “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM, JANINE?!”

Janine stood there for a moment, speechless. “What’s MY problem?! What the FUCK is YOUR’S?! How long have you been slippin’ around on me?!”

Bobby sighed. “Look Baby. I didn’t know how long what we had was gonna last. For me, the magic just wasn’t there.”

“And you’ve found the magic with HER?!” she screamed, pointing to the woman already down to her bra and panties on the bed. 

Bobby was becoming very impatient very quickly. “I tried to be nice. You’re obviously not getting the message. I don’t like you enough to keep seeing you, OK?! Go find someone else to harass!” He then stepped back inside the room, slamming the door in Janine’s face. 

Stunned, she walked back to her car. She sat there for a minute to gather herself enough to drive. Her mind was reeling as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Finally, she put her car in gear and headed towards the nearest liquor store. 

**************************  
It was nearly 10:30 Friday night. The Ghostbusters has ordered pizzas and had just finished watching one of the videos they had rented for the weekend. 

“Man, that was one crazy woman!” Winston said as he started rewinding the tape. 

“Yeah! She’s the reason that movie’s called “Fatal Attraction!” Peter replied. “Makes Janine look normal!” He laughed. 

Egon glared at Peter. “Janine is not insane!”

“I’m just kidding, Big Guy. But you might wanna think twice about pissing her off!”

Ray was in the kitchen popping more popcorn. “Are we ready for the next one?”

“How about something a little more low key?” Winston suggested. He held up another VHS case. “How’s “The Terminator?”

“How is that low key?” Egon asked. 

“Well, there’s no crazy woman in it!” 

Peter added: “Nah, just a crazy ass killer robot! Hit it!”

Just then, they all heard the downstairs doors open then slam shut. They exchanged worried looks before quickly getting up and heading cautiously to the stairs. Halfway down the hall, they realized who it was. 

As they slowly reached the bottom of the stairs, Janine was staggering to her desk. She flopped down in her chair, holding onto an empty vodka bottle. 

“Hey Janine. Whatcha doin?” Peter asked gently as he made his way to her. 

She took off her high heels, throwing one on the floor and the other one across the room. “Wud’z it look like?” she slurred. “I’m tryin git washted!”

“Well, I think you’ve accomplished that,” Egon replied. He walked over to stand beside her, bending down to help her up. “Let’s get you upstairs and more comfortable.”

Janine tried to pull away from him, but she staggered back a few steps, very wobbly. 

“Whoa!” Peter shouted, stepping over quickly to help Egon catch her. He held her by the waist while Egon had one arm wrapped around her mid-back and holding her hand with the other. 

“Whooooo! Hold on boys! One at a time!” Janine slurred. She smiled crookedly at Egon. 

“Come on, Red,” Peter said, encouraging her to walk to the stairs. 

“Ooh, Dr. V! You gettin’ awfully close to the butt!” she said, giggling. She grabbed one of Peter’s hands and slid it down to one cheek. 

He quickly removed his hand, stepping away. “ALRIGHT NOW! I DON’T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!” Peter said, horrified.

“Ease up Peter. She’s drunk!” Ray said softly. 

“I’ll get her upstairs,” Egon said. He moved to scoop Janine up into his arms. 

“WHEEEE!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “YOU can grab anything you want!” She giggled more. 

Egon’s face blushed profusely as he carried Janine up to the rec room. He sat her down by the side of the couch. 

But instead of lying down, Janine staggered into the kitchen. “Oooh! Been having a party?!!!” She took the bowl of popcorn and started tossing some into the air like confetti. She giggled as it hit the floor and some sticking in her hair. 

“Come on, Janine! Let’s sit down and watch a movie,” Winston said gently. He took her by the hand and led her back to the couch. 

She sat down hard on the couch next to Egon. Ray took a blanket off the back of the chair and laid it across Janine’s lap, covering her legs. Her skirt had hiked up a bit when she sat down; he was trying to prevent her from flashing anybody. 

Janine grabbed the VHS case. “Ooh! Fatal Attraction! That’s such a goooood movie! Maybe that’s what I shoulda done to that bitch I caught Bobby with!” She angrily threw the empty case back on the table. 

Everything started to make sense to the guys now. 

“I take it that’s what has caused this behavior?” Egon asked. 

Janine’s eyes teared up. “That BASTARD! I saw him taking some whore into one of those cheap motels when I was goin’ to his place! I made him talk to me!”

“What did he say?” Ray asked. 

Her face contorted in anger. “SONOFABITCH SAID HE DIDN’T WANNA SEE ME NO MORE!” She started to cry but continued ranting. “I thought things were goin’ GOOD, ya KNOW!” She stood abruptly and started pacing around the rec room, waving her arms around frantically. “I was jus’ drivin’ to his place! I stopped at a light and just happened to see him across the street! Him and some WHORE went inside the room!”

Winston stood and gently took Janine by the shoulders, steering her back to the couch. “Let’s sit back down, ok?” 

Egon assisted her in sitting back down. Janine slumped back against the couch, propping her feet up on the table. Tears silently ran down her face. 

The guys were desperate to cheer her up. Ray brought her a big glass of water. 

“Hear ya go! Drink this; you’ll feel better!”

She took the glass and gave Ray a soft smile. She sipped at it, then handed it to Peter. Suddenly, Janine sat up fast, grabbing another VHS case. 

“Oooh! “Terminator! Let’s watch!” 

“Ok, but you’ve gotta calm down!” Peter said, smiling. 

Winston hit the play button and started the movie. Janine sat quietly between Egon and Peter until a nude Arnold Schwarzenegger walked onto the scene. All the guys got uncomfortable quickly. 

“Oh. My. God!” Janine screamed. “HOLY SHIT!” Then she covered her eyes with both hands, giggling. “TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!” 

Winston fast forwarded the movie to where the actor had put on clothes, then resumed playing the movie. Everyone sat quietly watching the movie. 

Egon could sense Janine’s eyes burrowing into him right after that scene. He cautiously turned his head to see that she was slowly eyeing him from his face down to his crotch, then back up again. Her eyes were severely glazed over. 

“Janine, how much have you had to drink? Have you been drinking since you left work?” Egon asked. 

She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus even though she was still wearing her glasses. “I went to the ...ummm…. the place where ya get …. drinks,”

“The liquor store?” Peter said.

“YEAH!” 

“How much did you drink?” Egon repeated.

“I dunno,” 

Winston went downstairs and cleaned out Janine’s car. When he returned, he was carrying three empty vodka bottles, one empty beer bottle, and a whiskey bottle that had about one quarter of whiskey left. “There was also an empty orange juice carton, but I ran out of hands.” 

The other guys’ eyes widened in shock as Winston threw the bottles in the trash. 

“She’s gonna be really sick later,” Ray whispered to Peter, who nodded in agreement. 

Egon took charge. “Janine, why don’t you have a little more water then lay down? Peter, can you grab something that will be a bit more comfortable for her to sleep in?”

“Sure!” Peter jumped up and ran upstairs to the bunk room. 

Egon handed Janine the glass of water that Ray had given her earlier. She accepted it and slowly drank a little more. He noticed how drowsy she was becoming. “Ray, can you help her stand for a moment? Winston, I could use your help in switching the sofa over to a bed.”

“Yeah man!” Winston agreed.

Ray gently pulled Janine up and helped her stand while Egon and Winston pulled out the sofa bed. Winston went to the closet and pulled out some extra pillows and blankets. In a few minutes, they had transformed the couch into a comfy spot for Janine. 

Peter returned with a T-shirt and sweat pants. “These should do!” 

Ray and Peter assisted Janine to the bathroom and waited by the door while she changed. They smirked at each other as they heard her off-key singing while changing. Soon, she opened the door, leaving her top and skirt along with her stockings scattered on the bathroom floor. 

“I’ll let Spengs clean that up; give him a little thrill,” Peter said, winking to Ray, who grinned. 

Once they returned her to the rec room, she flopped down onto the bed. Egon covered her up and smiled. “Get some rest, Janine. We’ll talk in the morning.”

She sat up. “Nothin’ to talk about! I got rejected - AGAIN! I’m jus’ not girlfriend material!” Tears ran down her face. 

Peter stepped in. “You guys go on to bed; I’ll talk to her,” he said softly. He sat down beside Janine on the bed.

Ray and Winston headed upstairs, but Egon stayed in the far corner of the kitchen. 

Peter kept his hands in his lap. “Hey kiddo, what happened today? I’ve never seen you this messed up.”

Janine wiped her eyes and sighed. She was slowly sobering up. “I told you already.”

“Not all the details. This jerk must’ve done a real number on you?”

Janine fiddled with the drawstrings on the sweatpants as she spoke. “I happened to see him going to a motel room with another girl. I pulled in and made him open the door. I could see the girl on the bed; the whore had already taken everything off but her underwear and bra. Guess I can’t blame him. From what I saw, she’s built a helluva lot better than me.”

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “Come on now. You’re gorgeous and you know it!”

She snorted lightly. “Right. Anyway, Bobby told me the magic was gone, and he just didn’t like me enough to keep seeing me! He said I needed to go find someone else to harass!” She burst into tears again. 

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. “Shhhh, he’s an asshole, and obviously not the right one. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Tonight was gonna be the night - you know - I was gonna have sex with him tonight! I thought things were going so well between us!” 

Peter sighed, fully understanding Janine’s motive for her drinking binge. But before he could start reassuring her, Janine kept going. 

“And that’s probably why Egon keeps running from me. I’ve HARASSED HIM!! I’ve gotta stop being so damn desperate, but I can’t help it! I LOVE HIM!”

Egon’s expression was one of both shock and shame. Peter saw it and tried to get a bit more information from Janine. 

“You love who? Egon or Bobby?”

“EGON!”

“Then why date Bobby?”

“Cause I’m never gonna have Egon. I need to move on!” Janine sniffed. 

He couldn’t stand by silently anymore. Egon rushed over to the sofa bed, sitting down on the other side of Janine. 

She jumped, startled. “EGON?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST HEARD EVERYTHING?!” Her face was flushed, either in rage or embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry but I needed to know what had happened. I knew Peter could calm you down enough to talk. I am sorry,” Egon admitted. 

Janine slowly calmed down. “I’ve never kept my feelings for you a secret, but I’ve also never confessed how I really feel, except just flirting. I won’t keep harassing you. I’ll be more professional.”

Peter stood and winked at Egon. “You can handle it from here.” He went up to the bunk room. 

Janine sat feeling awkward with Egon sitting so close by. 

He reached over to hold her hand. “I haven’t been honest with myself or you. I had grown to like all the attention you were giving me. I later realized that I have developed deeper feelings for you but didn’t know how to express them.”

“You’re not an idiot, Egon. I’ve heard Peter talk about a couple of girls you dated in college.”

“But this is different.”

“How so?”

“I love you, Janine. I didn’t love them. It was just more of a social interaction in college.”

Janine grinned. “In other words, hormones were kicking in and you were horny?”

Egon blushed. “Yes, that would be accurate.”

Janine frowned, holding a hand up to her head. 

“You need to lay down and get some rest. I’ll get you some pain relievers,” Egon suggested, coaxing her to lay down. He returned shortly after with two Tylenol and another glass of water. 

Janine took the medication and drank more water. “Egon, we need to talk about this.” 

As he covered her up, he leaned in. “I love you, you love me. What is there left to talk about?” He smiled warmly at her. 

She smiled back. “Why you’ve kept this a secret? Why didn’t you feel like you could tell me?”

“Then we wouldn’t have anything to talk about on our first date,” Egon replied light heartedly. 

Janine’s eyes glistened. “Oh, ok! When?”

“Perhaps tomorrow? As long as you’re feeling better.”

“I’ll get some rest! I promise I’ll be ok!”

Egon smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Janine whispered. Soon, she had slipped into dreamland. 

Egon went upstairs, surprised to see Peter standing by the stairwell. “Peter! How long have you been here?”

“Long enough,” Peter grinned. “I’m proud of you, Spengs. About time you fessed up!”

Egon blushed and smiled. “It’s the truth though. I do love her, and it’s time to let her know that. I only regret that she had to endure all of this.”

“Ahh, don’t worry about it. Sometimes we all have to go through crappy relationships so we’ll appreciate the right one!” Peter said happily, giving Egon a friendly pat on the back. 

Egon would get up several times throughout the night to check on Janine, only to find her sleeping soundly. He would finally decide to sleep in the chair next to the sofa bed, where Janine would find him in the morning when she wakes. After all the wrong relationships over the years, Janine has finally found the right one.


End file.
